Project Summary This project describes the formation, launch and operation of the DRIVEN Accelerator Hub, with the express goal of reducing morbidity and mortality by increasing the number of medical entrepreneurs and their level of competency. The Hub is focused on the Northeast and, in collaboration with similar Hubs, will contribute nationwide. It will, in a facile, complete, and accessible way, provide the knowledge, skills, and training necessary for technically savvy innovators to become successful entrepreneurs. The overarching task is to codify a sufficient set of translatable best practices and knowledge resources, then organize, disseminate, and support the consumption of same, using methods that are scientifically valid and ultimately, sustainable.